Años Atras
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: Ella jamás había hecho amigos antes… ¿había posibilidad de que el panda llegara ser su primer amigo? La sola idea era… tan fascinante que ya se podía notar un destello de alegría en sus ojos. Esa noche se acostó en su cama manteniendo una sonrisa entusiasta y su mirada perdida en el techo. Aunque la suerte tenia ciertos planes...


.

Ella miraba admirada como su padre entrenaba con entusiasmo a su hermano mayor, le gustaba verlos entrenar, la pequeña podía sentir la pasión que su familia sentía por el arte al que estaban tan devotamente entregados. Inocentemente trato de imitar sus movimientos, pero sin práctica, algo tan sencillo como una patada al aire podía terminar en una caída… pero eso no importaba, la pequeña se levantaría nuevamente las veces que fueran necesarias, quería… no… soñaba con algún día llegar a ser tan buena como su hermano, Tai Lung.

Pero ella era aún muy joven para el entrenamiento al que tendría que someterse. Aun no podía ser su momento, pero mientras este llegara, ella podía seguir observando admirada como con destreza y talento, el arte del kung fu puede llegar a ser magnifico, poderoso y elegante.

Mucho había pasado antes de que su padre adoptivo la sacara del orfanato, a veces pensaba en eso, en todo lo que había tenido que vivir en ese lugar al que podía fácilmente referirse como "prisión", y cada vez que lo pensaba, envidiaba a su hermano… sencillamente porque él había tenido más suerte que ella… y aun la tenía. Cuando ella podía se escapaba del mensajero, Zeng, para ir a ver una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento… siempre estaban perfeccionando sus técnicas, desde que se asomaba el sol por el horizonte hasta que se escondía detrás de las montañas… casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlos porque su "padre" no se lo permitía. Incluso ahora, Tai Lung tenía más suerte que ella, eso era lo que sentía… solo cuando lograba escaparse del mensajero podía verlos, y eso era generalmente al atardecer, cuando los rayos dorados combinan con los colores de su pelaje y le ayudan a ocultarse. Había pasado de ser un monstruo a ser una sombra… algo invisible, su presencia pasaba por alto, pero eso no le importaba.

"Un día me ganare el título de Maestra" pensaba ella, soñando despierta "y entonces se referirán a mi como La Maestra Tigresa"

En ese momento, su hermano se giró para verla, su hermanita no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, sabía que no debía interrumpir su entrenamiento, cosa que, a los ojos de su maestro, era lo que acababa de hacer. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, su padre adoptivo, Shifu, guardo silencio.

- no desesperes- le dijo su hermano, su profunda voz podía llenar de tranquilidad a cualquiera. El coloco una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña- sé que debes tener hambre, ya dentro de poco bajaremos al Valle para comprar los ingredientes de tu comida favorita ¿Qué te parece? –le sonrió sinceramente. Tigresa solo asintió. Ya no tardaría en oscureces, en unas horas seria tiempo de cenar, cuando recordó que dentro de poco comería, su estómago rugió, a lo que su hermano solo sonrió- ¿Quieres que vayamos ya? –le pregunto

- si

- bien, vamos

A Tigresa le gustaba pasar tiempo con Tai Lung… en parte porque el pasaba más tiempo con ella que Shifu. A sus ojos, Tai Lung era un joven valiente y sabio, ella tenía la certeza de que un día él se convertiría en el Guerrero Dragón, aunque… había algo en el que a veces incluso le daba miedo, ella no sabía explicar lo que era, pero a veces cuando se enojaba o frustraba, perdía por completo la razón.

Habiendo llegado al valle, fueron directamente al mercado, todas las personas que pasaron por ahí saludaron a Tai Lung con respeto, algunos incluso aprovecharon para agradecer que los salvara de bandidos y ladrones. Mientras Tigresa aun en un mundo de fantasía dentro de su mente, pensaba como seria todo más adelante, mas específicamente, con el día en que se ganaría el respeto y la admiración de los demás, y aunque estaba perdida en un mundo de fantasía, pudo notar algo que quizás su hermano había dado por sentado… era que sencillamente alguien los estaba siguiendo "discretamente", un pequeño panda que intentaba inútilmente esconderse detrás de un ganso que llevaba un sombrero que parecía un plato de fideos, el ganso se percato de que Tigresa los miraba con una expresión de completa intriga.

- mira Po, es el maestro de kung fu, anda, ve a saludar –dijo a su hijo, ignorando la presencia de la cría de tigre

- ¿estás loco? No puedo solo ir a saludar a Tai Lung

- si puedes –intervino tigresa- todo el Valle lo saluda, ¿Por qué tu no podrías?

- ¿lo ves Po? –fue el "te lo dije" de su padre

- … este… pero…

- acompáñame –le ofreció tigresa- yo te lo presentare

- em… y tu…

- digamos que soy su hermana, fuimos adoptados por la misma persona

- wow, debe ser genial vivir con los maestros del palacio… un momento, ¿fuiste adoptada por Shifu?, ¿ERES SU HIJA? Pero si no eres más que… -su padre le golpeó en la cabeza antes de que dijera algo ofensivo

Antes, un comentario como ese hubiera desanimado a Tigresa, pues era como entender que la sombra de Tai Lung era tan grande que siempre la opacaría, era frustrante en un principio, pero era cosa de tiempo, estaba decidida a seguir los pasos de Tai Lung, y no le molestaba mucho ser ignorada, en cierta forma prefería eso a ser temida.

- ¿Tigresa? –la llamo su hermano

- Aquí estoy -le hizo una seña levantando su mano, y al verla, él regreso sobre sus pasos

- ¿haciendo amigos?

- … creo –dijo bajando la mirada, en realidad ella solo trataba de ser amable, jamás había hecho amigos antes, y ahora que se lo preguntaba su hermano… ¿había posibilidad de que el panda llegara ser su primer amigo? La sola idea era… tan fantástica que ya se podía notar el destello de alegría en sus ojos.

- disculpe Chan Luan…

- ¡No papa! Él no es Chan Luan, es Tai Lung, uno de los maestros más ¡Barbaros del palacio! Y… -se quedó en silencio cuando recordó que Tai Lung estaba a 5 pasos de él- em… -de pronto, el pequeño panda, se había "escondido" nuevamente detrás de su padre, tímido.

- puedes estar tranquilo –le dijo apaciblemente- no hay de que sentir vergüenza –se arrodillo- ven para acá… -el pandita, tímidamente se apartó de la protección de su padre y lentamente camino hacia el imponente leopardo, y guando estuvo lo bastante cerca, su maestro preferido le coloco una mano sobre el hombro- ¿te gusta mucho el Kung Fu?

- s… si –dijo tanto con miedo como con entusiasmo

- ¿te gustaría conocer a Shifu y Oogway?

- … ¿Qué? Yo… ¿puedo? –Tai Lung no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta

- pues claro, después de todo eres el primer amigo de Tigresa

- ¿Quién es Tigresa? –pregunto inocentemente el panda, dejando completamente inexpresivo al leopardo, quien en un principio no pudo sino ver a su hermanita

- creo que está muy emocionado –lo defendió su padre, riendo falsamente por un momento

- bueno, cuando quieran pueden llegar al palacio y los recibiremos con gusto, por el momento nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, un gusto en conocerlo…

- Ping… y este es mi hijo, Po

- bueno, cuídense

- adiós –se despidió tímidamente Tigresa cuando paso al lado de Po

Ilusionada, volvió a ser absorbida por su imaginación sin siquiera percatarse, la incertidumbre abarcaba sus pensamientos, no tenía idea de lo que podría esperar y su imaginación no dejaba de jugar con su mente, las dudas no la dejarían en paz. En primer lugar ¿Qué es la amistad?, ¿Que significa tener un amigo? Era imposible no sentirse emocionada, y tenía tantas preguntas rondando por su mente que lo más seguro era que no dormiría esa noche, pero… entre su confusión, una interrogante consiguió que la pequeña dejara su mente completamente en blanco, y esa era simplemente ¿Cuándo vendría? De esta surgieron muchas otras dudas y era tan fácil perderse en sus pensamientos que antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado la hora de cenar ¡ella ya había incluso lavado el plato! Todo tan inconscientemente que no sabría decir cuando fue que paso.

Esa noche se acostó en su cama manteniendo una sonrisa entusiasta y su mirada perdida en el techo.

A la mañana siguiente. Desde abajo, en un restaurante que aún no había abierto, un pequeño panda observaba en dirección del palacio de jade con desilusión, tenía muchas esperanzas de ir y conocer a los maestros de King fu más aclamados del país, pero para el no sería posible. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro, se le notaba aburrido.

- ¿no deberías prepararte para la escuela?

- ¿por qué habría de?

- porque tienes clases

- no quiero ir –dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa

- sé que querías ir al palacio, pero no confió en ese leopardo

- ¡por favor papa! Es uno de los héroes más grandes del kung fu

- pero no me agrada, ahora, ve a clases

- está bien –dijo de mala gana- … iré

¿Cómo es el palacio de jade?, ¿Que habrá ahí dentro? … preguntas que quizás nunca respondería pasaban por su mente sin piedad, mientras se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana esperando por que terminara su dosis de tortura diaria, es decir... las clases.

Esperar a que pasara el "suplicio" no fue tan difícil como había pensado, después de todo, el planear formas de vengarse de su padre que seguramente jamás utilizaría ocupo su tiempo.

- bien, ya pueden ir a sus casas –anuncio la maestra- no se olviden de la tarea

- oye Po –lo llamo un amigo cuando salían de la escuela

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿piensas hacer la tarea? –le sonrió sarcásticamente, ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta

- … tal vez… quizás, bueno, no estaba en mis planes

- sabía que dirías eso, ¡pero! Estas en mi grupo y…

- está bien, de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana –y salió corriendo hacia donde fuera.

La idea era esa, que su compañero de clase no lo siguiera, y funciono por un momento… solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había corrido de regreso a la escuela, solo que por una calle que no conocía, y ahí, seguía su compañero, esperándolo de brazos cruzados como si hubiera esperado que algo así ocurriera, pero mantenía cierta incredulidad, sorprendido de que todo pasara justo como lo había imaginado.

- hola de nuevo, Po

- yo… eh… me tengo que ir… em… por allá –dijo señalando otra calle y se fue rogando porque su compañero no dijera algo.

.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno... me ausente por tanto tiempo que, solo podría decir... **He vuelto amigos mios!**


End file.
